Together Always
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Kuroko's surprise was obvious, but so was his joy, his hope. Kagami gave him a sincere smile, holding out the small box and opening it to reveal a plain silver band. Though along the inside, unbeknownst to Kuroko, was the phrase, 'Together Always'.


**Together Always**

* * *

The day was cold, the sky a wintery white-grey. Thousands of small snowflakes were colliding with the ground every second, draping a white blanket over everything in sight.

But the weather did not deter people from going about their business. The same was true for a pair walking aimlessly through the snow in a comfortable silence, the snow catching on their clothes and hair.

While the silence was indeed not awkward, the redhead of the pair certainly felt so.

Despite the cold weather, he was sweating, his hand clenching and unclenching around a small velvet box in his pocket.

His gloves had been taken off long ago, leaving him to ponder exactly how soft the velvet was, and which way you had to rub it for it to feel either rough or smooth. This he pondered nervously indeed, trying to take his mind off of the rather intimidating part of this procedure.

He suddenly became aware that the small body tucked snugly into his side was shivering slightly.

"Kuroko…?"

Large baby blue eyes turned to look up at him, and Kagami's breath caught in his throat at the sight of snowflakes stuck to long eyelashes and dusting hair the same color as his eyes.

Wordlessly, Kagami removed his scarf, he was too warm for it as it was. He gently wrapped the garnet colored fabric around Kuroko's neck, having to wind it twice around so it wouldn't drag and trip him up.

Kuroko placed a small mittened hand on the scarf and smiled. "Thank you Kagami-kun."

The redhead mumbled a reply and tried not to flush, but he was unsuccessful. After a while, they were passing Maji Burger, and Kuroko made to go inside.

"Where are you going?" Kagami arched an eyebrow.

Kuroko paused, his hand stilled on the door to the restaurant. "I would like a vanilla shake of course."

Kagami shook his head. "That'll only make you colder." He held out his hand. "Come on. I'll take you to the Mona Lisa and get you a vanilla cappuccino instead."

Kuroko blinked, but then gave a little smile and took the hand offered to him. They didn't have very far to walk before they came to the aforementioned café.

The Mona Lisa was a tiny little shop in-between a florist and the gravelly parkway for the building next to it as well as the café.

As they stepped inside the softly lit room, the air was immediately warmer, but not stiflingly so. The place's smell was a perfect balance of coffee and bakery items, and the music was coming from a raised stage in the far left corner where a lone musician sat, lovingly tapping out a soft melody on a baby grand piano.

Kagami ordered Kuroko his drink, and as a surprise a bit of their coffeecake. Kuroko wasn't usually one for such heavy foods, but the cake wasn't too rich and was perfectly proportioned, and he was quite partial to it, and he accepted it with a warm smile that made Kagami's lips turn up softly as well.

Kagami led him to one of the window tables, pulling out the stool for him and waiting for him to hop up before he took his own seat, with much less jumping, mind you.

As Kuroko nibbled his cake and sipped at his still-hot drink, Kagami's gaze drifted from his small form to the snow outside. He had been watching the snow fall for a few minutes when he felt a tiny nudge to his foot.

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

Kuroko had his head slightly tilted. "You're very quiet Kagami-kun. Is something the matter?"

Kagami shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong." He reached out and took Kuroko's hand that wasn't covered in crumbs and smiled. "Quite the opposite actually."

Kuroko smiled back and resumed his nibbling. Their hands stayed together the entire time they were inside and when they left the shop and began walking once more.

To Kuroko it probably seemed aimless at this time as well, but Kagami Taiga had a plan.

A while later, Kagami had led Kuroko to a park full of snow covered sakura trees. Even their thinnest branches had a film of snow covering them. They were entrancing in bloom, yes, but this display was just as beautiful.

Kagami looked down and found Kuroko smiling up at him, so he smiled back. He could understand the other's smile as he led him deep into the grove of trees.

This was the place they shared their first kiss, five years ago when they were high school seniors and had finally pieced together what exactly they felt for each other.

But Kagami wouldn't change a thing in the past. Everything he had done had led up to that long-awaited kiss and beginning to what they had now, and all of his previous actions had led him to this point. He wouldn't trade the memories they shared, both good and bad, for anything in the world.

With this in mind, Kagami took both of Kuroko's hands in his and began to sway back and forth, as if to music.

Kuroko released a giggle-like sound, and Kagami's already apparent blush intensified, but he smiled as Kuroko began to sway with him. Soon the both of them were twirling and sidestepping through the snowdrifts, though most of the twirling was done by Kuroko as Kagami held their hands up high.

Their dancing gradually slowed, and when they came to a stop Kagami pressed his palm to Kuroko's dwarfing his smaller hand.

Kuroko looked at their hands curiously, studying the size difference, but Kagami interrupted him by lacing their fingers together with a smile.

Kuroko smiled up and him and stood on his tip-toes. Kagami's smile got a little bigger, and he leaned down to place his lips over Kuroko's. Their lips didn't move, just stayed pressed together for a few seconds before Kagami gently pulled away, kissing Kuroko's nose as he went.

Kuroko reached out and took his other hand, and the smile he sent Kagami's way made his blush deepen and his knees weaken.

Kuroko looked so happy. Granted, Kagami could always read him better than anyone, even then, he was never to expressive. It was only within the past five, or maybe six, years that he had begun to express himself more than normal.

In the past, where he would have been sipping on his vanilla shake with a blank expression, nowadays he wore a peaceful smile.

The same when he was displeased or irritated. He rarely hid his annoyance nowadays, and frowned from time to time as well.

Though Kagami liked his smile infinitely better.

With this last thought in mind, Kagami gently disconnected their hands, reaching into his pocket and going down on one knee.

Kuroko's surprise was obvious, but so was his joy, his hope.

Kagami gave him a sincere smile, holding out the small box and opening it to reveal a plain silver band.

Though along the inside, unbeknownst to Kuroko, was the phrase, 'Together Always'.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, from the first time we met, we were together. Even if it was just during basketball at first, before I knew it we did everything together. And it may have taken me the better part of three years to comprehend it, but I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. We started out together, and I want us to end together too. I…I don't know what I'd do without you. S-so…Kuroko, will you marry me?"

Kuroko's eyes were swimming with tears, but his smile was wide. He nodded, whispering. "Yes."

Kagami grinned and slipped the ring onto Kuroko's finger, after which the smaller threw his arms around Kagami's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "And Taiga?"

Kagami's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" He whispered back.

"Call me Tetsuya."

Kagami could hear the smile in his voice, and with Kuroko's arms still around his neck, he stood and wrapped his arms around his small body, holding him close.

Kuroko shifted a bit so that his head was resting on Kagami's, and the redhead pressed his ear to his collarbone, listening to his lover's heart pounding and nuzzling closer.

There had been something he'd always wanted to say. He hadn't been in Japan long enough when he was young to have heard the phrase, but the first time he heard it and learned its meaning he had wanted to say it to the precious person he was holding right now.

And so, with a face as red as his hair but a smile as bright as the sun, he lovingly murmured. "Koishiteru Tetsuya, koishiteru."

Tetsuya's arms tightened noticeably around his neck, but Taiga still smiled, almost leaping for joy when the love of his life murmured back to him. "Koishiteru Taiga."

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Okay! Fic one of three for** lancerswimmer**! Ah, but before I forget, for those who don't know, there are three ways to say 'I love/like you' in Japanese. The first is Daisuki which is basically, 'I like you'. Aishiteru is for couples who are more serious about relationships, it means 'I love you'. BUT. And I've wanted to use this phrase ever since I found it, Koishiteru is what you say to the person who you want to spend your life with! *fangirl hearts* I'm sorry, I have way too many KnB OTP's but I dont even care XD But also, the Mona Lisa existed, about 3 blocks from my house. Sadly they closed around 9 or 10 years ago :( I remember going there as a kid with my mom and sister. And their coffeecake and lemon cookies were to _die_ for. But I digress. I hope this story is to your satisfaction~! **

**characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**story (c) MarluxiaSutcliff116**


End file.
